Question: Solve for $y$. $ \dfrac{6}{11} = \dfrac{y}{3} $ $y =$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by ${3}$. $ {3} \times \dfrac{6}{11} = \dfrac{y}{3} \times {3} $ $ \dfrac{{3} \times 6}{11} = y $ $y = \dfrac{18}{11}$